Who Else is Going to Save Them?
by FP1Fan
Summary: When a hot call goes south at an elementary school, a Team 1 member puts his life on the line to save a few young ones.
1. Chapter 1

**author's note:This is my first ever fanfic I've written to the public. It just came into my head and I had to write it down.**

"Sam, you get the hell out of there!" Ed yelled through his headset. No reply. Ed walked stiffly over the the fire captain. "Why don't you send anybody in there?" he asked.

"The building's too unstable, I can't risk it." The captain replied.

Ed mumbled something unintelligable as he turned and walked to Greg who was watching the fiery structure. "What the hell was he thinking?" Ed complained.

Greg shook his head,"I don't know,Ed. I don't know."

Suddenly, there was a loud crash and flames came shooting out from on top of the building. The firefighters trying to put out the fire jumped back. The parents waiting behind the police tape ran back to the captain.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"The roof collapsed."

**So,there's the first chapter, or prologue, whatever you want to call it. I just reread it and to me, it's not that great but you be the judge.**


	2. Chapter 2

3 hours earlier:

"Hi, I'm Principle Smithson. You must be Mr. Blake." The principle held out his hand. "Nice to meet you Principle." Mr. Blake replied as he shook the principle's hand. They both walked into Smithson's office and sat down in the chairs. "So you've come here to enroll your son,Chase, into the school?" The principle asked. "Yes sir." he replied. "Okay, I don't see any reasons why he should not be excepted. He doesn't bully other children, does he?"the principle asked. "No sir." Mr. Blake answered. "Good, because I do not tolerate bullying in my school. Now let me just find the registration papers and we'll be all set." The principle said. He turned his chair around and looked through a filing cabinet. The room was quiet for a few seconds and all that could be heard was the shuffling of papers. "Well, it looks like I've run out. Would you mind waiting here for a couple of minutes while I go make some copies?" The principle spoke up. "Not at all. I've got all day." Mr. Blake said. The principle got up and left the room. Mr. Blake waited a few seconds till he was sure that Principle Smithson was gone, and then he pulled out a pistol from a pocket in his coat. He loaded it with 2 bullets and placed it back in his coat pocket. Then he waited.

"Hey Samtastic,you're late." Ed said as he finished buttoning his shirt. "Sorry Ed, my alarm clock's broken." Sam replied. He placed down his duffelbag and opened his locker. "Sam, you're here. I thought I was going to have to send someone out to find you." Greg said as he walked into the locker room a few minutes later. "Sorry for scaring you, boss. I just had a long night." Sam said. "With a certain someone,I presume,"Ed smirked,"I think I know why your alarm clock is broken,Sam" "Give him a break,Eddie." Greg said. He turned back to Sam, "Sam,you better hurry up. We're going to be patrolling today and we're leaving soon." "Yes,sir." Sam replied as he put his black undershirt on. Greg nodded and walked out the door. "I have a question. Why did Jules get here at her normal time, but you,3 hours later?" Ed asked a few seconds later. Sam groaned. "Eddie, your with me. Let's go." He heard Greg say outside the door. "I'll be waiting for an answer,Sam." Ed said as he walked put his uniform shirt on and followed him.

Author's note: Here's Chapter 2, or Chapter 1, whatever you want to call it. I don't know if I'll be updating tommorrow because I really I have to start my Science Fair project, grr! But I'll try to update because so many more ideas keep popping into my ,see you guys later. FP1Fan,out.  
>P.S-I've made my own hashtag! #RemembertheFlashpoint<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Something is seriously wrong. A week ago, there was almost 1610 stories on the FP site, next thing I know there's 1601 stories. #Whatisgoingon!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own the tv show or characters I'm writing about but if I did,there would probably be a season 6**

"Sorry for the wait, the copier wasn't cooperating with me." Principle Smithson said. "No worries." Mr. Blake replied. Principle Smithson sat back in his seat. "Okay, all you have to do is sign here, here, and here. But of course I'll give you sometime to read over the papers." Smithson said. He handed Mr. Blake a pen and he started reading the first page."The teacher Chase is going to have will probably be Mrs. Archer. She's one of the best teachers I've ever met so he'll be in good hands." Principle Smithson said. Mr. Blake looked up at him. "I guess I should shut my mouth now. Sorry about that. I just don't like to much silence. It's kind of awkward." he said. Mr. Blake sighed. "I'm going to read." Principle Smithson took a book out from one of the drawers in his desk and started reading.

"So," Spike broke the silence. He and Sam were teamed up together and were patrolling the southside. "So," Sam copied him. "How's life?" Spike asked. "Fine," Sam replied. Silence. "Aren't you going to ask me." Spike said a few moments later. "Ask you what?" Sam asked. "How my life is." Spike replied. Sam sighed, "How's your life, Spike?" "Very good, thanks for asking." It was back to silence. Sam stared out the window, and thought of the future. Since he and Jules were working the same job and the same hours, would they have time for anything else? A family, maybe? She was his soon to be wife. They were going to get married. Once you get married, God expects you to have children. But he and Jules have discussed it before. It would be too hard to balance work and a child. Sam thought of Ed. Ed was able to do it. Oh,wait, Ed's wife doesn't work the same job as him. She has the time for children. He and Jules don't. "Life's a bitch." Sam thought. "Awkward." Spike broke Sam's thoughts. "What radio station do you want to listen to? It's getting to awkward in here." he asked. Sam shrugged, "Whatever." Spike pressed the button to turn the radio on and changed it to rap music. Sam turned back to the window. What was he going to do?

AN:There might be some mistakes in there, but hopefully it won't be to bad

#RemembertheFlashpoint


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show or characters I write about, but if I did, there would probably be more than just 5 seasons**

"Pardon me, but I need to go to the bathroom." Mr. Blake said.

"Down the hall on the right." Principle Smithson said.

Mr. Blake got up and walked out the door. Once he reached the bathroom, he washed his hands and face with water. He took the Glock 42 handgun out of his pocket and played with it to pass the time. After about three minutes, enough time to pretend to go to the bathroom, he walked out of the bathroom and back to the Principle's office.

Principle Smithson looked up from his book when he heard the door open. He was greeted by the muzzle of a gun pointed straight at him. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Don't tell me what's going on Robert, you tell me." Mr. Blake replied as he slammed the door shut.

"I-I don't know." Robert stuttered.

"What were you doing with my wife?" Mr. Blake asked.

"Your wife?" Principle Smithson asked. Suddenly the door opened. It was the lady from the front office.

"Principle Smith-" she paused mid-sentence when she saw the gun.

Mr. Blake pushed her inside. "Don't want anybody calling the police." he said.

He pointed the gun to the floor,"Sit down."

"Please don't hurt me." she cried.

"I won't hurt you if Robert will cooperate with me." Mr. Blake said.

Outside of the principle's office a teacher was leading her class to the lunchroom. She stopped when she heard the yelling inside the office.

"Stay here children," she put her finger to her lips, "and be very quite."

"Yes, Mrs. Archer." they all whispered back.

Mrs. Archer took her phone out of her skirt pocket and held it in her hand. She was slowly creeping toward the office when a gunshot rang out. She quickly moved onto the wall.

"Go back to the classroom and lock the door, children." she said as she flipped open her phone and dialed 911.

The children obeyed and ran away.

"911, what's your emergency?" the dispatcher asked.

"There's a man with a gun in the principle's office." replied.

"Okay , what school are you at?"

"Wilmington Elementary."

"Okay, ma'am. Is anybody hurt?" the dispatcher asked.

"I don't know, hold on." Mrs. Archer peeked through the window. The principle was sitting in his chair, uninjured. The lady from the front desk was sitting in the corner, also uninjured.

"I don't see anybody hurt." Mrs. Archer said.

"Okay, police is on their way. Meanwhile, I want you to go back to your class and lock the door." The dispatcher told her.

"Thank you." Mrs. Archer said. She hung up and ran to catch up with her children.

**Sorry I didn't update this sooner. School started up again and I just had to much homework to do. Hopefully I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters are TV show I am writing about, but if I did, there would be way more than just 5 seasons**

"Team 1, hot call!" Winnie said through their headsets. "Hostage situation at Wilmington Elementary."

"Do we have any information on the suspect?" Greg asked while Ed turned on the lights and sirens.

"Nothing so far." Winnie replied.

"Okay, can you get uniforms on scene. This might hit the news, and we don't want any panicky parents running around the place." Greg said.

"Copy boss. Uni's are on their way."

Team 1 arrived on scene. So far, it seemed like any other day. It was the calmness before the storm.

"Spike, I want you to see if you can hack into the security feed. Let's see if we can find a face for this guy. Leah, Ed, Sam, and Jules. I want you guys to start to quietly evacuate the people, one class at a time. We don't want to spook this guy and make him go into a full on rampage."

"Copy boss. Sam, Jules,I want you two to go through the back. Me and Leah will take the front." Ed told them. Sam, Jules, and Leah nodded in reply.

Greg watched them run toward the building. Then he turned his attention to the cars entering the parking lot.

"Get your guys ready, here comes the parents." Greg told the police officer next to him.

"Again, I don't know who your talking about. Just please, at least let her go!" Robert told Mr. Blake. "Stop lying to me, Robert! I know you were with her. Just say that you were!" Mr. Blake yelled back at him.

"I'm not lying!"

Mr. Blake turned to the woman in the corner. He brought his gun up from his side and aimed it at her forehead. He put his finger on the trigger. "You leave me no choice." he said.

Greg turned toward the building when he heard the gunshot."Team, status!" he called.

4 "I'm fines" answered him.

"Boss, the cameras are up." he heard Spike through the mic.

Greg walked into the command truck. He saw practically everything going on inside. All the people in the lunchroom were running in different directions. The kids in the gym were all crouching behind any objects they could use as hiding places. Then he saw the principle's office. The principle was lying on the floor, with blood coming out from his shoulder.

"Winnie get EMS." Greg said.

"Do we have any info on the suspect yet?" Greg asked.

"Almost there." Spike replied.

Greg thought for a moment. "How did you get into the security cameras?"

"Magic." Spike replied. "Okay, the guy's name is Neal Blake, his 41 years old, and works as a mechanic."

"Any family?"

"He has a wife, Bethany Blake, and one kid, Chase."

"Okay, can you get his address? Jules, I want to see if you can talk to Beth and see why her husband's doing this."

"On my way, boss." Greg heard Jules say.

Sam, I'm coming to you." Greg said.

"Copy, boss." Sam replied.

Greg holstered his weapon and walked out of the command truck.

**Okay, so this chapter might not be that great, mostly because I rushed through it. There might be some mistakes because I didn't have time to read it over. And plus the ending is the next chapter will be better.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy belated Martin Luther King Jr. Day!**

"Tell me!" Neal yelled. "Or the lady get's it next."

"Okay, okay," Smithson said.

Principle Smithson's coat was covered in blood from the shoulder wound.

"Me and Beth, we're just friends." Smithson said.

"Didn't look like it! Going out to dinner on Valentine's Day. Looks like a couple to me." Neal snapped. "I waited hours for her. I had everything set at home, dinner, music,next thing I know, she's coming back at 11 in the morning from banging a guy she just met!"

Neal readied his gun and aimed it at the lady's forehead.

"Neal, Beth is filing for a divorce!" Robert yelled. "That's why she was with me. I met her at the store, she asked me out to dinner, and at the end, we went home. There was no other activities."

Neal looked blankly at him. He fell into the chair and put the gun on the desk.

"That's not true. Beth would never divorce me. Never." he whispered.

"Greg," Jules said over the intercom,"Neal's wife is filing for a divorce. She's planning on taking his kid with her back to Winnipeg where her family lives."

"But then why is Neal holding the principle hostage?" Greg asked as he was leading the children in the lunchroom out the back door.

"Because she's dating him." Jules replied.

"Okay Jules, see if you can call the phone in the office. Once I get these kids out, I'll meet you in the truck." Greg told her.

"Boss, you smell that?" Sam asked him when they led the last of the kids out.

Greg inhaled. "Yea, it smells like-"

Boom! A huge explosion rocked the building and threw Greg and Sam to the ground.

**So, it's kinda short and I think I really failed on this chapter, but I had a severe case of writer's block. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer and better. And it will also be up soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

Ed turned around when he heard the explosion. He and Leah just came out of the building when it burst into flames. Jules jumped out of the truck and ran to him.

"Ed, what happened?"

"Greg, Sam status!" Ed said ignoring Jules's question.

She grabbed Ed's arm. "Ed! What happened?" she asked again.

Ed looked at her. "I don't know! The building exploded and Sam and Greg are unresponsive!" Ed snapped.

"Sarge?" Sam said as he slowly got up from the ground. He saw Greg slowly get up a few feet away from him. Sam could hear Ed desperately calling for them through his intercom.

"Ed, we're okay." Sam said. "Just a little light headed, that's all."

"Sam, you and the Boss have to get out of there. The building is on fire." Ed said.

Sam looked up above him. "Holy crap!" he exclaimed.

The building was engulfed in flames. The door they just came out of was blown out and lying on the ground. Sam couldn't see inside because of all the smoke.

"Boss, we gotta get out of here!"

"I'll follow your lead!" Greg yelled as he grabbed Sam's arm.

One of the evacuees, a lunch lady, came up to Ed.

"Officer," she said," I think I left the ovens on in the kitchen. Maybe that's what caused all this. I'm so sorry." she said.

Ed looked at her for a moment before looking back at the building. "You could of told us that earlier."

Neal sat up against the wall. "We need to get out of here!" Robert said as he stood up. "The lady can go, but you're staying!" Neal replied.

The lady, known as Mrs. Fletcher , slowly got up and walked to the door. She opened it and a gust of heat entered the room. Smoke from the hallway entered the already smoke-filled room. Mrs. Fletcher looked back at the principle before walking out.

"Neal," he coughed,"We have to get out of here or we're going to die!"

"Well, we're already as good as dead. That lady just walked to her death! There's no way out of here." Neal replied.

"Well, then we have to try!" Robert said.

"Who thinks I'm going to help you?" Neal yelled back.

"Neal, I know your angry with me, and I'm truly sorry. But is it worth dying?"

Neal stared at Robert for a few seconds. He placed the Glock down on the table.

"Okay, what do we need to do?" he asked.

"I need you to get that fire extinguisher over there." Robert pointed to the fire extinguisher in the corner.

While Neal was get the extinguisher ready, Robert got a crowbar out from one of the file cabinets.

"Why do you have that?" Neal asked.

Robert didn't answer. He walked over to the doorframe and looked down the hallway.

"Let's go." he walked out. Neal followed after him.

"Sam!" Jules yelled as she and Ed saw two figures run out from the side of the building. She ran over to them, Ed following behind her.

"You guys all right?" Ed asked as he wrapped Greg's arm around his shoulders.

"Yeah," Sam replied as he was relieved from Greg's weight.

"Greg, your bleeding." Jules said.

"Oh yeah." Greg said as he saw blood soak his right pant leg.

"C'mon buddy, I'm gonna take you to an ambulance." Ed lead Greg over to the nearest EMT.

"What happened?" Jules asked as she wrapped Her arm around Sam's waist.

"We were just walking out through the lunchroom doors when, boom! This huge explosion just pushed us to the ground. I guess it knocked me and Sarge unconscious."

Spike opened the door to the command truck to let Sam and Jules in. Leah got up from her chair to let Sam sit down.

"You should go get the concussion checked out." she said.

"I'll be fine." Sam replied as he sat down.

"Sam, please." Jules insisted.

Sam sighed and looked at her. "Fine."

When he got up, he nearly fell over.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." he said. Jules helped him out the door and over to an EMT.

As the paramedic was checking over him, Sam glanced at the school. He saw a glimpse of what looked to be a child through one of the top floor windows.

"You see that?" he asked Spike. Jules had gone to talk to the wife of Neal Blake, who had just arrived on scene.

Spike looked at the window. "You're hallucinating, Sam."

"You might want to go to the hospital to check this out further." the paramedic said.

"Thanks." Sam replied, clearly not happy. He got off the stretcher and looked up at the building. There it was again! That faint outline of a child. Sam walked over to the nearest firefighter.

"I think there's still kids in there." he said as he pointed to the top floor window.

The firefighter looked to where Sam was pointing.

"Your probably just hallucinating. My guys already cleared the building." he sighed. He looked up at the building. Sam could swear that he saw a child in the window. Sam squinted at the window. There it was! The mysterious child.

"Ed!" Sam ran over to Ed who was standing beside Greg.

"There's kids still in there." he said.

"Sam, your hallucinating. Go sit down or get a drink of water." Ed replied.

"I'm not hallucinating Ed!There's children in there! Somebody needs to help them!"

"Then the firefighters will take care of it." Ed replied.

"I told them and they didn't believe me!" Sam snapped.

"Sam, don't worry." Greg said.

Sam groaned and walked away. He knew Leah and Jules wouldn't believe him either. He's probably the only one that sees them. It's up to him to save them. Sam ran over to one of the firetrucks on scene. He stole one of the spare oxygen tanks.

"Hey! What are you doing?" a firefighter yelled at him.

"Sorry!" Sam said as he put the oxygen mask over his face.

"Sam, what the hell are you doing!" Ed yelled as Sam passed him. "Sam!"

Ed's yelling caught Jules's attention. She looked over at him. He was chasing after Sam who was running toward the building.

"Sam!" she could her Ed yell through her mic.

"Get out of there Sam!" Ed yelled as Sam ran into the building.

"No! If the firefighters aren't going to save them, then who else is going to save them?"

**Wow. I didn't think this chapter would be this long, but the more the better. Sorry I didn't update sooner. Alot of stuff popped up that I wasn't expecting, but I got through it and finally wrote this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

A wave of hot air engulfed Sam as he ran into the school.

"Is there anybody here?" he yelled. No reply.

Sam ran farther into the school looking for a staircase. The flames seemed to be getting stronger the farther he went. He could hear the voices of his teammates telling him to get out. Sam switched off his mic making him lose all contact with the outside. He turned down the hallway leading to the gym. As he ran down the hallway, it seemed that he was running farther away from the flames. As he ran, he bumped into two other men. He recognized one of them.

"Are you Neal Blake?" he yelled. The man next to Neal who appeared to have been shot spoke up.

"I'm hurt pretty bad, officer. Please let us go." He coughed.

Sam hesitated but let them pass. Neal handed Sam the extinguisher.

"You might need this." he said.

"Do you guys know where a staircase is?" Sam asked.

"Go back and make a right. Once you reach the cafeteria, make a left. There's an exit stairwell there." the hurt man said.

Sam nodded his thanks but instead of turning around, he ran towards the gym doors. He jiggled the door handles. Locked. Sam reached for his firearm, but it wasn't there.

_It must of fallen out in the blast._Sam thought. Then he remembered the extinguisher Neal gave him. He slammed the extinguisher down on the handle which had broken the lock. Sam pushed open the door. The gym was dark and filled with smoke. He barely had any light except for the dim sun rays coming from the windows.

"This is the police, anyone here?" he yelled. His voice echoed throughout the large room. A huge chunk of the ceiling fell down a few feet in front of him. Then, a voice came from the bleachers. Sam ran over to the voice and found a coach and his whole basketball team hiding behind it.

"You guys okay?" Sam asked.

"I think so." the coach coughed as he stood up. "What happened?"

"There's no time. You have to get out of here." Sam responded. He could faintly make out the red letters of an exit sign across the room.

"Go through there." Sam pointed to the sign.

"Come on boys." the coach said as he led the kids into the smoke.

Sam cleared the rest of the room before leaving the gym and move towards the cafeteria.

"He's absolutely crazy!" Ed yelled as he stormed into the command truck. "He's hallucinating. He's not thinking straight." Ed tapped the side of his head with his finger.

"We know,Ed." Jules snapped.

"Why the hell did he turn his mic off? That was his only ticket to help. What if he's lying underneath a pile of concrete and needs help? It's not our fault we're not coming to his rescue." Ed continued.

Suddenly, an officer poked his head through the door.

"Sargent, we have a Neal Blake in custody." he said.

Greg looked up from his chair. "I'll talk to him." he stood up and walked out with the officer.

"I don't know how talking to Neal will help with our situation." Ed complained.

"Ed, just shut up." Jules snapped.

Ed looked at her dumbfounded. She never spoke to him in that way before. Jules pushed passed him and walked out the door. Ed looked at Spike with wide eyes, and Spike only shrugged in reply.

**Sorry this chapter is a little short and a little boring. (At least to me.)**

**I guarantee that the next chapter will be longer and filled with much more action. **


End file.
